Wonder Why I Didn't See it There Before
by KaguriaKitsune
Summary: There's more to this world of shadow and darkness, more to these four souls than fate had planned. A story of thrill, nightmares, love, and dreams that came true...well most of them. Find out what really makes a Happily Ever After story.
1. I Wonder Why I've never Seen it There

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don Mikey/Leo Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used is strictly coincidence.

__

_Now's my chance, he's over the hurt but not the loss. If I act now may he'll...but what if he doesn't...what if he's disgusted...what if he'll never talk to me again...I can't. NO! I've got to try._

Walking across the threshold of the lab he could smell fresh coffee on the air. As he made his way through broken bits and hazardous strands of wire about the floor, he came to stop behind a hunched body. Donnie was mumbling something as he was completely absorbed in his work, he had been like this for weeks now. Every day and long into the night he locked himself in his lab obsessing over projects that he had never had the time to finish. It hurt to see him so lost and distant from the others. He took breaks for food and training after a strict reprimand from their father, but somehow Don still managed to be alone most of the time.

Looking on Leo felt his heart thundering in chest as he reached out to his distracted brother. "Donnie?"

"Ah! Whoa!" Donnie lunged forward catching the small device before it could go over the edge of small work table. his rump was presented nicely against Leo's belly causing the blue banded turtle to take a generous step backward only to fall into a box of files.

"S..Sorry Donnie. I..uh..can ya give me a hand?" Leo struggled to get free but the angle was about as awkward as he felt.

Helping his brother up Donnie laid the device down and leaned against the table crossing his arms over his plastron. Leo could see the neglect etched into his brother's body. He was thinner and pale around the cheeks, his eyes red with sleepless nights, but worst of all was the frown lines seemingly permanent around his usually smiling mouth. Gathering his courage he walked up and took the weary hand into his and looked into the lonely crimson orbs of his purple banded brother.

"Don I'm worried about you." Leo laid a soft hand on his face rubbing his thumb across his cheek. "You've been in here for weeks, you hardly eat anything, and I know you're not sleeping. Talk to me, lean on me, please just let me help." lowering their brows together Leo breathed in the scent of the genius. "I know you're still hurt but, can't you smile again? Let us, let me be there for you. Please." He whispered the ending leaning hard into that toxic scent.

Donnie swallowed back the tears leaning into his brother's touch. He had been trying for weeks to forget the heartache he carried, the pain that wouldn't go away. He was happy for April, she found some one to love and who could protect her. She told him she still loved him as family and that he was special in a way no one else was. But it hadn't helped. He still felt crushed, lost, and numb. But, for the first time in what felt like forever he felt warmth. Leo's hand was so warm, his breath hot, ever bit of skin he touched was set on fire. He felt drawn to that heat yearned for it, so much that he hardly heard the words coming from the leader.

"Leo." Looking up into those fearless hazel eyes he saw something that he'd never noticed. A spark behind the burning fires of protection and honor. Deep within the same eyes he'd seen for 18 years he'd missed it. Taking in a sharp breath he leaned in closer to Leo's face till their beaks touched. "I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to draw away from you guys. I just felt so lost, I've wanted her for so long followed and protected her. I just felt, well I didn't really feel anything. These past few weeks have been a haze to me. I...I don't even know what I've broken or fixed. I just..." the tears were hot streaming down his face where his mask couldn't hold them back. He clung to his older sibling leaning into the fire that seemed to melt away his loneliness and bring him back to the present.

"Shhh shh it's alright Donnie. I know, we all do. But it's going to be ok. Plenty of fish in the sea right?" placing a soft touch under his chin Leo removed the purple fabric and stared into his brother's tear clouded eyes. "You're a great guy Donnie, I'm sure you'll find some one some day that's worthy of your devotion."

A painful laugh choked out between ragged breath as he casts his eyes downward. The pain in his chest only tightened as he thought about Leo's words. "No, we can't ever dare to hope another human would accept us let alone love us..love me. I...I can't hope like that again and feel this pain." Looking up now the tears had stopped and the fire ignited within. "We're not meant for a life like that Leo and it's cruel to make us think otherwise." Grabbing Leo's shoulders hard enough to bruise his voice broke as it rose. "There's no sea for us Leo! No one to move on to! Nothing to replace this pain! We're stuck, meant to suffer alone for god knows how long! So tell me wise leader where are these so called other fish? What other false comfort are going to throw at me? Tell me what can make the pain stop?!"

With strong arms and trained reflexes Leo broke free and pinned his brother to the table beneath them. Looking down for a moment he felt fear and uncertainty of what he was about to do. But he needed Donnie to see there were other chances, there was still light in their lives of shadow. Taking the last strand of courage with a sharp breath he pressed his mouth over Donnies.

The kiss was clumsy and forced but filled with raw passion. Leo pressed for entry sliding a hot wide tongue over the roof of Don's mouth. Still in shock the brainiac was frozen in the moment seemingly stunned and unable to respond. Wide dark eyes searched for an answer as Leo pulled away both gasping for air. With a soft smile and half rasping voice Leo spoke next to his ear slit nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

"Right here, me. Please, for so long I.." Leo pulled so he could look at his brother and for the first time in his life he let the mask fall away letting everything in his heart bubble forth to the surface. "I Love You Donatello. You're soft, caring, brave, devoted, and...and just so much more. Donnie please let me show you how much you mean to me."

Eyes wide and body frozen he had no answer, the flush on his face burned into his mind. His thoughts firing in a million directions but somehow he wasn't able to form a single cognitive sentence. Looking up at his blue banded leader he could see a side of him that somehow had remained hidden, so much passion, heat, and hunger hidden behind that mask. Limbs moved on their own as his mind tried to make sense of what was happening. Arms encircled the strong carapace, fingers ghosting over ridged shell, his body lifted meeting plastrons scrapped, and with timid approach he laid a feathered kiss on quivering lips. Then only one thought rocket through the channels of his lybrinthian lobes. _Just Make The Pain go Away._

"Yes Leo, show me. Please" With another sob lips met and all he could feel were strong arms crushing their bodies together. Passion, pain, and love engulfed them as time seemed once more to move for Donnie. How had he missed so much behind Leo's mask? Was he really that blinded by his love for April that he couldn't see all these feelings in his own brother? Breathless he looked into his brother's eyes that shone with something that had never been there before, desire and true happiness.  
_  
I Wonder Why I'd Never Seen It There Before._


	2. A Whole New World

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don : Mikey/Leo : Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used is strictly coincidence.

It had been weeks since Donatello and Leonardo had come to their family and explained how they felt toward each other. Though awkward and somewhat stunned the small group accepted the bond and seemingly moved on with life as per the norm. Life didn't change much for the band of brothers only subtle changes to team exercises and outings made the pair slightly obvious. On one such night Leo had taken them out on nightly patrol once more teaming up with his brainy brother and leaving the other two to their own routes.

"I get that fearless is hot for Don but damn does he have to pair me up with the shell head?" Raph grumbled as he and his overly energetic younger sibling made their way to the train yards looking for something to vent his frustrations on. "I'm better off calling my own shots than this." Taking the next jump a little more forceful than needed the red hothead sprinted away pushing his muscles to their limits.

"Thanks a lot Raph!" Mikey called from close behind as he jumped and flipped on and over ventilations and rooftop sheds. "Last time you went out on your own monsters invaded. Remember that oh 'dark prince'?" Mikey jabbed as he took the power lines overhead surfing ahead of his brawly brother and landing on the station roof with a graceful thump.

"I woulda been just fine if Leo hadn't come waltzing in like a know-it-all super cop." Leaning against the water tower golden orbs glared into the night as the scowl deepened his features.

"Geez Raphie you've been extra moody since they got together. What's gotten under shell/ If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous." Mikey made a quick evasion as emerald hands grasped the air where he was moments ago.

"I ain't jealous you maggot! I just hate being paired up with you every night. At least Donnie's got better conversation." drawing his sai the hothead made himself busy with working the weapon over in his hands, going through the motions of flip, turn, pass, flip over and over like a meditation of his own.

"Like that trick with your temper?" Mikey made an impressive leap over Raph's shell and up to perch on the tower. "Don't get me wrong the whole motion meditation bit works and you pound things less. But you're going to need more leather on those handles if you're going to do it every five minutes." Letting his feet swing over the lip Mikey gazed out over the yard looking for anything that might prove to calm his brother's temper.

Letting out a long breath Raph tucked away the pronged tool, crossing arms over chest he looked up at the orange clad look out. "I'm sorry Mike, I just still can't figure out what Leo was thinking going after Don while he's still hung up on April." He climbed the rungs of the rusted metal ladder to rest beside his brother.

With a small grip he clapped his brother's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Tell ya secret Raph? But I swear if you ever use it against me I'll blab to Casey that you're terrified of bugs." Holding his brothers gaze Mikey spoke with all serious conviction.

"Ok ok I swear I won't say a word. So whatcha wanna say?" Raph was rather curious to hear what would make his brother threaten to break their life long promise of his deepest fear.

Another intake of city air and Mikey's eyes grew soft and just a bit of his natural spark dimmed. "I am jealous." He cast his eyes down rubbing hands together for a distraction from the awkwardness of the moment.

A pin seemed to have pricked the softest flesh in Raph's heart as he saw the glow vanish from his baby brother's aura at the small confession. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat he peered over tilting his eyes to once more look in the azure eyes. "Donnie?"

A forced chuckle and shake of the head left Raph speechless and Mikey with a stinging at the corners of his eyes. Looking up he let a few salty tears dampen his mask before pulling it around his neck. Taking a shuddered breath he faced the shocked terrapin and tried at a half cheerful smile.

The pin dug it's way deeper as the smaller usually laughing one of them broke. Not an explosion or shattering like he or any of this brother's would, no it was like watching ice melt away. One drop at a time, with every tear he saw a raw side of the jovial turtle that he had never even imagined was there. With a whisper has nodded his understanding. "Leo." He placed a rough hand over the quivering ones. "How long?"

A few steading breaths and Mikey spoke. "Since we were kids I guess. I didn't understand back then, but he's always been my hero. He hides so much, makes every sacrifice for us. I admired it, and when Splinter made him leader I was proud for him." Some of the light came back then and he looked to the shining stars that hung over the dim lit train yard. "When we first came out here and I saw the city lights shining against his skin, how happy he was to lead us in this new world, and how his body worked over the rooftops. It was like a rocket hit me. I didn't just love my big brother, I was IN love with him. Since then it only got worse as we got older."

Raph couldn't stop the dumfounded expression glued on his face. His mouth agape and eyes wide he tried to wrap his mind around every look, prank, and gesture Mikey had ever given their blue banded brother in this new light. Picking up his jaw he shook the shock away going back to the question on his tongue.

"Shell Mikey why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Standing then Mikey rest hands on his nun chucks and laughed. "Because I didn't think Leo was gay too. Because if I got turned down you guys would never let me live it down. And by time I got enough courage to confess, April rejected Donnie and Leo was focused on him. Well after the storm...you know the rest."

Raph stood and put a reassuring around his brother's carapace. He laid his head on top of the shorter turtle trying to think of something useful to say. "You know you're wrong about one thing." Looking down he gave his best cocked grin. "We'd never make fun of you for telling us how you feel Mikey." wrapping the small frame in a gruff bear hug he sighed and opened his heart to his empathic brother. "Sides, ever since Don built my cycle I've been burning to hold him like this."

Mikey shot up nearly head checking the brawler's jaw. "You like Don?"

Flushing as red as his mask Raph nervously nodded. "Case told me a while back about how guys got together even in sports an' that got me thinkin' that maybe..."

Mikey wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and lifting on his toes placed an excited kiss square on the mouth of the flustered form before him giggling with delight the moment he saw the frozen embarrassment etched in Raph's face.

"Wha...Mi...what are you thinking?" Confusing giving way to anger thinking it was just another prank Raph grabbed the young bicep ready to lay a reprimanding slap across the smug grin.

"Whoa hold it!" Mikey threw up surrendering hands smiling as he eased away from his big bro. "I just got an awesome idea and I think you're gonna like it."

Raising an eye ridge Raph sat back down and looked at the bouncing shell. "Alright shell for brains whatcha scheming?"

Plopping next to him Mikey laid his head on Raph's shoulder. "How do you feel about me?"

Sighing at the supposed idea Raph pulled away from his brother. "Mikey I see what you're saying but.."

"No no no, hear me out. How'd you feel about that kiss?"

Not sure where this was going Raph opted for the truth. "I didn't hate it"

"Ok and I won't lie, you're pretty sexy. So what I think is this. Why not ACT like we're together to show our true partners what they're missing out on huh?"

Raph nearly fell off the tower as he gawked at this crazy idea. "Are you thick? What makes you think for a second they'd even care? Leo is carrying a torch bigger than lady liberty for the egghead and it doesn't look like Don's begging to get away."

Wagging a finger at the eruption Mikey cooed. "You're not paying very much attention. They've been together almost a month now and I've not heard a single whisper come from Leo's room and Donnie's been sleeping in the lab every other night. They don't hold hands or even kiss in front of any of us."

"What are you getting at?"

"Don's either A: Still hung up on the burn April gave him, or B: This is classic re-bound and he's not IN love with Leo."

Raph's eyes got wider as it clicked in his mind what Mikey was proposing. Grabbing his brother and yanking him down in a hug once more he laughed and rumbled into the night. "Mikey you're a genious!"

The next several minutes Mikey laid out his plan to capture the attention of both brothers and ultimately getting their desired partners. They both understood this wouldn't be a short mission or an easy one but it was worth a try.

"I still don't think Don's stupid enough to fall for a meathead like me, but getting fearless away from him is a start." Raph stated as he took his brother's hand.

"There's a lot more to our brothers than you know Raphie boy and I'll show you what you've been missing."

Standing together they heard the rising shouts of gang members and within minutes a band of purple dragons ran past the water tower carrying pillow case bags of stolen goods. With a triumphant laugh Raph bolted to the roof and gave in to the chase Mikey close on his heels. Together they would enter the challenges of love and together as brothers make their way to

_A Whole New World_


	3. Reflection

Warning: T-Cest TMNT Brother Love  
Pairings: Leo/Don : Mikey/Leo : Raph/Don  
Summery: April has officially announced her feelings for Casey and after a heart to heart with Donnie explained she just sees him as an awesome brother. However there may be something Donnie's been missing for years, he wonders why he never noticed before.

I do not own any rights to TMNT or the characters there of. All ideas are original and any similarities or names used is strictly coincidence.

Donnie and Leo flew over the rooftops after splititng from the others. Watching the scenery fade by Donatello allowed his mind to wonder as he followed his blue banded brother.

Several weeks had past since he agreed to be with Leo, to let Leo love him. Tonight wasn't any different that any other patrol. Raph had been reluctantly paired off with Mikey and he and Leo headed to the calmer side of old neighborhood. Every night since they started...this relationship he had paired them together. Not that he ever minded, but somehow it began to irritate the purple brother. Maybe it was because every time they were alone Leo insisted on kissing, cuddling, and being very physical. But isn't that what he had wanted? Someone to hold and love him? Attention? Leo kept his distance at home after Donnie had voiced his discomfort of PDA in front of their father and brothers. But late at night when he had stayed up way past his planned time Leo would find him. Attentive, soft, and endearing; Leo was the perfect mate giving him all the time in the world. Was that the problem? Leo wasn't forceful? Well after the last time he couldn't blame Leo for backing away.

"Don you ok?" Donnie came to a hault and found his face inches from Leo's shell.

"Uh yea sorry I was umm just thinking to hard I guess." A little embarassed he rubbed the back of his head trying to think of anything to say.

"You've been...distracted a lot lately when we're alone. Is, everything ok?" Leo turned and placed gentle hands along the rough forearms of his mate brushing a ghosting kiss to his head.

"I don't know I just can't seem to keep a train of thought since..." Don looked down shuffling in his brother's grasp.

"Arpil.."Leo finished for him.

He knew the scars were still there on the gentle heart of his genious partner. But sometimes it seemed like fighting a loosing battle trying to get Don's attention soley on him. He had been careful, thoughtful, and soft with Donnie; but still all he was allowed were breif moments late at night or on patrol to hold and embrace his passion. The true test of his restraint were moments like this when Don was so far away though right here in front of him.

"I'm feeling kind of distracted myself. What do you say we just sit and enjoy the sounds of city while we meditate?" Leo guided the egghead to a perch just behind an air vent and both sat side by side looking at the faded sky.

Donnie sat next to Leo feeling the warmth from the run radiate off his body. Leaning into the warmth he allowed his mind to drift once more to his delima. It's not that he didn't find Leo attractive or desirable, Leo's scent alone could make him comfortable after a long day in the lab. But he just didn't feel the longing to see him all day every day like he had with April. He didn't lie awake a night wishing Leo was right there next to hiim. Maybe he just wasn't bisexual? It certainly didn't don on him that Leo would want a physical relationship that first night. With a sigh he blinked up to the night and decided he would really start giving Leo a chance. To think about the older turtle in a romantic light, focusing on everything that made him...Leo. After enough effort he was sure he'd be able to get over April and be happy with his loving older brother.  
_No not brother, mate._ That thought brought a smile to his lips as he took on his newest task.

Leo closed his eyes focus inward instead of teh dull roaring streets below him. Trying to think of a new way to capture Donatello's heart. If he had fallen for Mikey his stomach would've been the fastest way to his affections, Raph just show him that brute strength could reach deeper, but Donnie; Donnie was a puzzle that was more complex than any rubix cube. He had so many paths and each one with a different destination each time, it was both what he loved and hated about his most complex sibling. One path he chose lead to days of suffering, one move and Donnie withdrew further away. But he felt he couldn't help himself; the mood was right, Don was smiling for the first time in forever, and the kiss was just perfect.

The memory was so vivid, the first day after he'd confessed he couldn't sleep. Waking up early and making breakfast for the entire family with new vigor and cheerful spirit. He had greeted his father as always and shared his morning tea. As the others came Donnie was the last to arrive. He had made Don's favorite of french toast and fresh orange juice, making sure it was still hot he gave his brother a loving kiss on the cheek and warm coffee as he made the rest of the plates. Earning a few jeers and comments fromt he other younger two he easily ignored them walking on clouds. Practice went smoothly enoughwith only a few distracted touches that earned him a fast sweep to the floor from the strong boe. He'd spent the day in the lab with Donnie going over the newest inventions he'd completed during his slump. A new com device, stero system for the shell cycle and sheel razor, an alarm clock for Mikey to play turtle titan theme song, a new tea warmer for their father, and many other smaller gadgits and gizmos that Leo would never remember all of their functions.

He had watched Donnie talk about his new creations like he had before. He was smiling with pride as each one performed to his exact functions. The light back in his eyes as well and the laughter coming from his lungs made it impossible to not sweep him up in his strong arms and press an eager kiss to his beak. The churr that bubbled up from his own chest earned a little giggle from the thinner turtle and he pressed again deepening the kiss. Don felt warm, real his lips worked in rythem with the kiss taking in everything his offered. Pressing plastrons together Leo had reached down to stroke the thumping apendage behind his brother. A long slow pull was rewarded with a bubbling churr that undid his self control. Leaning hard he'd pressed Donnie to the table arresting both arms above the started genious. Trailing flutterings kisses to his neck and shoulders he could feel his mate relax and take in the feeling. Using one hand to hold the two he'd moved to run patterns over the plates that made up the chest of the panting flesh beneath him. Pressing his hips to grind their lower plates made him groan with need, sparing a glance at his mate the reacction wasn't anything he'd expected. Donnie was crying! Tears streamed down the sides of his face his body begining to shake. Instantly he withdrew advances and simply held the weakened body. All desire fled from his system as he held Donatello, a shivering mass just limp as the tears fell. Later Donnie had apologized and explained that maybe it was too much too soon. Time was all he'd need.

Leo came out of his trance stiff and heavy hearted, he reached for Donnie's hand to reassure himself he still could hold on to something only to find the warmth from his side gone. Looking around he saw the missing form looking over the ledge of the building. He stood and wondered over brushing a hand over the rough shoulder.

"What's up Don?" Following the crimson gaze he soon locked onto what his brother saw. Foot Clan sneaking over the lower roof tops looking for something. "Let's go." He and Donnie soon followed suit running through the shadows unseen.

Passing the local shops he was able to catch glimpses of his partner and see the look on his face. There in those darkened long windows he saw something in Donnie that didn't fit the usual look of his brother. Determination, complexity, and something else...a look of pure emotion. Looking once more Leo couldn't help but wonder _Who is that in the window reflection?_


End file.
